mutantionmonstersfandomcom-20200216-history
Meridy
Story Mandy is a 10-year-old, cruel-hearted, evil little girl. Her blonde hair is shaped distinctively like devil horns and for some reason she has no nose (except two very small nostrils), which characters in the show remarked about more than once. Her outfit consists out of a small, pink dress with a flower in the center, black shoes and a black headband. Mandy seeks world domination, but when it gets offered to her she turns it down, because she either wants to do it herself or wait for the right moment. She is incredibly intelligent and will stand up to anyone or anything, which is why she always gets her way. She hardly ever smiles or has a neutral expression, and it seems she had a frown on her face even before birth. Next to never being pleased by anything, she never smiles because her smile seems to cause the whole universe to implode simply because Mandy smiling is an unnatural occurrence that the universe can't seem to handle, as shown in the episode "My Fair Mandy." She is sworn enemies with the popular school girl, Mindy. Then later, her major enemy Eureka. Mandy bosses Grim around constantly and makes him do her chores; she often does the same to Billy as well. According to Billy she's afraid of professional figure skaters, but she denies this and simply says, "I just don't trust the way they spin is all." In "Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure," her worst nightmare is revealed to be getting old, nice and being married to Irwin. Unlike Billy, Mandy is rarely responsible for the adventures/troubles the trio often have. In fact, she's usually right there trying to prevent him from causing more mayhem or simply to solve the problem. Though her "concern" never lasts long; and when it gets out of hand, she just ends up leaving the scene or stop bothering. It was shown in "Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure" that she may have hidden feelings for Billy; as she seemed extremely saddened with near tears in her eyes when thinking he died, and was delightfully surprised when he was shown to be unharmed. She said once, in an effort to help him in "The Bubble with Billy," she says "Billy, we've known each other now to what seems like a nightmarish eternity.... and though I insult and lie to you daily, steal your stuff, make fun of you, your family, or any one that looks like you, I still don't feel like I.......... know you.........." It has been said that they love each other, though do not know it yet. Nevertheless, they do have a certain relationship Billy, sometimes calling her "My dear sweet Mandy," and in the episode "Keeper of the Reaper," he says "I'll miss your hands on approach to life." Mandy nearly always pushes Grim to help Billy saying many excuses to help or save Billy despite Grim insisting to leave the boy. In "Which Came First?" when Mandy pushed Grim into saving Billy,' '''he said, "Awww... I knew you two were sweethearts." She then puches him and makes an excuse that he owes her 5 bucks. She has also allowed Billy to have physical contact with her, something she usually doesn't accept from others. Mandy is the antagonist who killed the peoples. When he refused, she used Hurricane Punch to kill him, but she was killed by Samuel the Red Ranger. She survived and she actually command him name Shadow the Hedgehog. She became Death Lord and kill Samuel alot. She was killed by main enemy Eureka. She was revived by Aparoid Queen and rebuilt name Aparoid Mandy. She is finally destroyed by Samuel's Megazord. She is revived again, but she revealed as '''Stardust'. She was finally destroyed again by Battlefront Vulcan. She is still alive when Captain Sardine attacked Samuel and new name Meridy in Power Rangers: Pirates Attack. She is now third reincarnation after second reincarnation. She finally easily kills Samuel and turned into fade stone forever. She was defeated by ShinkenMandyLion at once. However, she survived and Eureka trie to kill her, but it too late. Eureka angrily screamed then cries she has survived. Physical *Pink dress with a centered flower (yellow petals and blue stamen/pistol) *Black Mary Janes *White socks (unknown length) *Pale skin (almost white when compared to other humans, and on par with Velma Green's) *Black headband *Blonde hair styled in what are classified as devil horns, but can be confused for a crescent moon shape (AKA, a "C" or backwards "C") *No nose (though nostrils are present when sniffing and in close-ups) *Basic large eyes with no real color defined (though dark brown, green, and blue are viable suggestions) *Muscularly superior to all she comes in contact with (everyone) *Corrupted and fused into a machine flagship Psychological Description *Publicly calm and quiet *Mentally unstable (anger, questionable schizophrenia; among other illnesses) *Paranoid (not to Mandy's caring or attention in most situations) *Completely irrational fearfulness (ice skaters) *Anger driven and manipulated by negative emotions *Controlling; demanding *Persevering (strives to do as she commands to the very end, albeit, such intentions are usually quite harmful to others) *Overall intelligent for her age, or in general. She even understands complex functions of adult life, such as finances, and governmental manipulation of holidays. Trivia *Mandy is the only character to officially not have a designated nose, though nostrils are present when in close-ups. *She is one of the most sensible and intelligent characters. *Though the dialogue of the show always says, "Mandy never smiles," it is seen that she often does in very brief intervals that aren't visible without a good attentiveness or being able to go frame by frame through an episode. Also, she smiles in the first few episodes of the series. *Mandy has almost the same traits of Gaz from Invader Zim. *In the future of Billy's wedding, Mandy wears glasses. *During the first few seasons of the show, some fans thought that Mandy was Billy's sister. This is made fun of in the show when Billy's dad said that he thought Mandy was his daughter. *Mandy seems to care for Billy in some episodes, though it might be because he can take the insults she fires at him, and nobody else can. Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Reincarnation